nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: November 2 - 15
Weekly Update: November 2 - 15 Hello there! As User:NOBODY is busy with his university studies, I, his sister, will be bring you our weekly update of contributions to the Nitrome Wiki pertaining to the notable edits to currently existing content, new information added to articles, and notable new images. Notable new edits The navigational template for Platform Panic had its colour scheme redesigned by Frostyflytrap. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Platform_Panic Megaphantaze has edited numerous articles improving the information presented in the infobox as well as adding categories to certain articles. Megaphantaze also added an image of a glitch in Beneath the Lighthouse. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Beneath_The_Lighthouse#Glitches The Office Trap article's preview section was reworked into a condensed announcements section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Office_Trap New Content The Beneath The Lighthouse article was significantly expanded by the additions of level walkthroughs for levels 1-3 added by NOBODY; the game genre being clarified; information regarding the game's ending being a joint effort between Random-storykeeper, Frostyflytrap, Takeshi64, and Megaphantaze; version differences added by NOBODY; glitches added by Megaphantaze and Frostyflytrap; additional credits by Random-storykeeper; and details in the preview section.http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Beneath_The_Lighthouse The navigational template for Beneath The Lighthouse was expanded as well as partially redecorated.http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Beneath_The_Lighthouse Information was added to Magic Tough: Wizard for Hire in relation to its zen mode and fourth update predominately by Megaphantaze but also edits by NOBODY. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch:_Wizard_for_Hire For the Go Pogo article, verified information was added in regarded to its development status as well as its means of purchase.http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Go_Pogo In similarity to the above contribution, the Project Jump article also had information added regarding its development status and means of purchase. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Jump The appearance section was added to the breakable blocks from Cheese Dreams article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Breakable_blocks_%28Cheese_Dreams%29 The Cat (Skywire) article had its appearance section created and was written by both NOBODY and Megaphantaze. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_%28Skywire%29 The Nitrome Jam Pug article had its game information section added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Jam:Pug Tips were added to level 19 of Castle Corp. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_Corp An article for axes from Beneath the Lighthouse was created in a joint effort between AustinCarter4ever, Megaphantaze, NOBODY, and Tema19867. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Axes_%28Beneath_The_Lighthouse%29 Information was added to the startups article regarding Beneath the Lighthouse. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Startups The Cooped Up article had the soundtrack for both the start screen and the in-game music were added by Takeshi64. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cooped_Up The Rollar Polar article had the soundtrack for its main theme added by Random-storykeeper. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Roller_Polar For the girl article, Frostyflytrap added information relating to her cameo in Beneath the Lighthouse and the confirmation of her species. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Girl Megaphantaze added some description to the appearance section of the retired pirates. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Retired_pirates The key switches article was created by a joint effort between Arcadia artrix, Megaphantaze, and NOBODY. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Key_switches Megaphantaze added a trivia point and information to the mutli bonus arrows article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Multi_bonus_arrows A trivia point was added to the king frog article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/King_frog Information was added to the grey knights section of the Knights (Magic Tough series) article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_%28Magic_Touch_series%29 For the Platforms (Twin Shot) article, abilities were added to their infoboxes. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Platforms_%28Twin_Shot%29 The sponges article for Beneath the Lighthouse was created by Random-storykeeper with Tema19867 adding an image of it. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Sponges Megaphantaze added the game information section to the brian ring article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Brain_ring A trivia point and a promotion section was added to Silly Sausage in Meat Land. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Silly_Sausage_in_Meat_Land Notable new images Tema added images the images of: *The settings button for Beneath the Lighthouse and Rustbucket to the settings article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Settings *Image of Green Ninja's menu and Vault!'s menu to the menu article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Menu Frostyflytrap added a gif of the tri-pointed cube to its article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Tri-pointed_cubes Category:Blog posts